


No Reason At All, Love:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Consensual, Established Relationship, F/M, Flowers, General, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 10:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14616933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny decided to surprise Melissa with a gift, What does she say?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*





	No Reason At All, Love:

*Summary: Danny decided to surprise Melissa with a gift, What does she say?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

"Wow, I am so happy, Danny, Thank you, They are beautiful", Melissa Armstrong told her boyfriend, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, as they entered her house, after he came over, & brought over her favorite flowers, Roses, which was an awesome thing for him to do.

 

"You are very welcome, Doll, I just wanted to do something to brighten up your day further, I love you, You became very important to me, I will never take it for granted, You can count on me for anything, Anything at all, You know that right, Melissa ?", he asked his beautiful lover, & mate for life.

 

"I know that I can, Thank you for always being that for me, Danny", She said, as she told the studly detective, "Was there a particularly a great reason for these beautiful flowers ?","No reason, Love, Just wanted to spoil you, & brighten your day, like I said", Danny said, & the couple shared a kiss, & spent the rest of their time together.

 

The End.


End file.
